


Cover for "The Geometry of Chance"

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [26]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 03:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: Written for the kmeme prompt: Charles is an incubus who feeds off sexual energy. However, such feeding can lead to the death of his bed partner, so Charles is always careful not to go too far and picks people he is only moderately attracted to. Then comes Erik who drives Charles absolutely wild. Charles is afraid of losing control and starts starving himself of energy which leads to him being sweaty and squirmy with constantly blown pupils, red-bitten lips, wandering eyes and lingering hands. Erik in turn goes crazy and eventually catches Charles in an alley with some random guy.





	Cover for "The Geometry of Chance"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Geometry of Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270679) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> Written for the kmeme prompt: Charles is an incubus who feeds off sexual energy. However, such feeding can lead to the death of his bed partner, so Charles is always careful not to go too far and picks people he is only moderately attracted to. Then comes Erik who drives Charles absolutely wild. Charles is afraid of losing control and starts starving himself of energy which leads to him being sweaty and squirmy with constantly blown pupils, red-bitten lips, wandering eyes and lingering hands. Erik in turn goes crazy and eventually catches Charles in an alley with some random guy.

             

**Author's Note:**

> Some forgotten covers on my pc.


End file.
